


Grow (old) with you

by sunshinesonty



Series: NCT Dream as Boyfriends [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Rings, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesonty/pseuds/sunshinesonty
Summary: You spend your night with your boyfriend Donghyuck, snuggling up and creating a picture of your dream day.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Series: NCT Dream as Boyfriends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126064
Kudos: 4





	Grow (old) with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I literally just finished writing this, but I'm too sleepy to reread the entire thing so there might be some mistakes. Please bear with me, I'll edit tomorrow :) (EDIT: Finally done editing! What you'll read now is the final version ;))
> 
> Anyway, this is me imagining Haechan as a boyfriend. It's been almost a year since The Dream Show and I cannot forget how I fell for the mature side he showed during the concert. This made me think about mature Donghyuck for the past months and how he could be as a boyfriend, which birthed this one shot.
> 
> This is just first of many NCT Dream as Boyfriends one shots I am planning to write. I already have some ideas for the rest of the members, but if you have any, feel free to comment or to tweet me @sunshinesonty.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

It’s already late in the evening yet you just finished with your work for the day. You had back-to-back meetings that you did not notice how time passed by. You check your phone for the time and notice that there is an unread message from Donghyuck, your boyfriend. He said he has arrived at your apartment and that he’ll be taking a nap while waiting for you to finish work. It was sent in the afternoon, so you hurriedly take your things and grab a taxi home. Though you save your taxi fares for emergencies, today’s an exception. You can’t wait to see him.

You enter your passcode, then quietly get in for you figured he may still be sleeping. You see him laying on your bed inside your room. He’s curled up like a baby while hugging your favorite pillow that both of you use whenever the other is not around. You take the blanket from the other side of the bed to cover him, but decide to lay beside him under the same blanket.

Even though you cannot see half of his face because of his long hair, you cannot help but marvel at his beauty. He is without makeup which makes you remember the first time you met back in high school. You wonder how the kid you met then grew up to become a fine man and how you got lucky to have him as _your_ fine man.

You get greedy and try to move his hair away to get a better look of him. Very carefully you go to not disturb him, but your hand stops as he speaks.

“ _Noona_?” he asks with his eyes still closed, but with a slightly scrunched forehead.

Though feeling guilty, you finish what you’re planning to do and tuck some of his hair behind his ear.

“Yes, I’m here. Sorry I woke you up.” You reply as you move closer to him.

He opens his eyes and flashes a smile as soon as he sees your face. Your hand goes from tucking his hair to cupping his face. He pouts at you for what you’re doing which makes you laugh, remembering how he doesn’t like being treated like a baby. He always insists that he only calls you _noona_ so he doesn’t slip and accidentally reveal your relationship when you are with other people.

Still, he doesn’t remove your hands from his face. Instead, he cups your own face and leans in to give you a peck once, twice, thrice... until you lose count. He always does this whenever you meet after spending a long time apart, but it never fails to bring you butterflies. It is both a reassurance and a promise that you are the only one and you will always be, making all the fears and what ifs fade away.

After showering you with kisses, he slides his arm under your waist and pulls you into a hug. You wrap your arms around him and both of you stay in that position for a few minutes without saying anything. Your warmth and soft caresses speak for the both of you especially of how you miss each other.

The thing that literally breaks you two apart is a tiny, yet noticeable, sound coming from your stomach. Hyuck pulls back to look at you and tease you to which you cannot help but laugh and burrow your face in his chest in embarrassment. You tell him you haven’t eaten since lunch and it’s almost midnight. You’re about to get up to prepare food for the both of you when he pulls you close for a tight hug.

“Five more minutes, _noona.”_

His clinginess is one of the things you miss a lot about him whenever you cannot meet up due to one or both of you being busy with work. So you allow him and yourself few more minutes as you hug him back tighter.

After a few moments, you give him a peck on the cheek and tell him to sleep some more while you prepare your dinner. Hesitation is evident in his face, but he gives you a slight nod and returns a peck on your lips.

With the fridge wide open, you stand before it as you scan its contents. You realize there is nothing much left aside from some side dishes, _kimchi_ and the _kimchijjigae_ you quickly made in the morning. Knowing that Hyuck probably haven’t eaten anything and might be craving for some Korean food, you take whatever can be served and decide to order more dishes. 

The table is set yet the food you ordered are still on their way so you boil some water to make yourself a cup of coffee. You found yourself yawning during the taxi ride home which alerted you. Not because you have some work left to do, but because you do not want to miss out on anything Hyuck will want to share about his recently completed tour. Besides, you almost never bring work home, especially when he’s over. It’s a promise you made yourself to keep your life’s balance and also to keep your boyfriend sane.

There was only one time you had to work at home and he happens to stay over for the entire week, including that day, before their album preparations started. You cannot forget how you two look like as you worked during that time: you are sitting on the floor with your laptop on top of the coffee table while he is hugging you from behind with his legs almost wrapped around you and his head on the crook of your neck. It is no surprise to you that he can be very clingy, but it left you speechless to witness him be _that_ clingy. Normally, you hate when you are disturbed while working, but he did keep his promise to stay quiet so it was not a problem. In fact, you can totally last the entire day in such position, but you wouldn’t dare say it out loud lest he makes it a mission to _literally_ never leave your side. You know once Donghyuck sets his mind on something, he sees to it that it gets done and well-accomplished.

You smile as you recall the memory then take a sip of your coffee. You witness snow fall from the skies outside as you stand by the window and take in the beginnings of winter. Though you’ve been living in South Korea for more than half of your life already, you always look forward to winter, no matter how cold winter in Seoul gets.

At that thought, you suddenly feel a cool breeze as if the air from outside got in. You check to see if you accidentally left a window open, but you see nothing and scoff in disbelief thinking that you actually believed you felt something when it’s all your imagination. Then, instead of the cold winter wind, a pair of arms envelope you from behind.

“ _Mwohae?_ ”

“Nothing. I’m just finishing my coffee while watching the snow.” You answer then turn around to face him. “You hungry, baby?”

“Yup, haven’t eaten anything today except for coffee.” He pouts then you pinch his cheeks. _So much for not wanting to be treated like a baby when he’s such a cute one_ , you think.

“No worries, I ordered more food and I think it’s gonna arrive in-” You stop when you hear your doorbell ring. Perfect timing.

“I’ll get it!” Hyuck softly pats your head then sprints towards the door.

He goes straight to the kitchen and finishes setting up the table. You sit across him and together you say your thanks for the meal before stuffing yourselves up with Korean food.

You wait for him to eat before you ask how he’s been and if there are interesting stories during the tour, but he beats you to it by asking you how _you_ have been. He also gets up in the middle of the meal to give you a cup of warm water, knowing that you do not like drinking cold water while eating. He’s always been like that--so thoughtful, so sweet. When he gets back with your cup, he looks up, full attention on you, waiting for your stories.

You tell him that you’ve been busy for the past days because you had to prepare for the launch of the new line of the brand you’re handling. He asks how you have been working with the new celebrity endorser. You share that you encountered no problem in contrary to the rumors circling around. You’re aware how he’s been worried with you working with other celebrities. Though he’s thankful that he got to meet you again through the endorsement their group had before, he can’t help but have worries now that you’ll have to work with others. You assure him that he doesn’t have to worry because you won’t let anyone mistreat you. He smiles then eventually laughs, perhaps remembering how fierce you have been ever since he met you.

Once dinner’s over, you continue your conversation on the couch in the living room. You sit side by side with your legs on top of his thighs. He covers both of you with the blanket from your bedroom then hands you a can of beer he sneakily got from the fridge. Though you aren’t much of a drinker, you store up cans for moments like this: snuggled up with Hyuck under one of your fluffy blankets with lots of stories to share with your beloved.

Now is your time to ask him how he’s been. You know he’s spent the past two on tour in Southeast Asia with NCT and the last stop was in the country where you grew up in until middle school. He actually invited you so you could spend some time together after. He knows it’s been a while since you visited the place you consider as your hometown. However, it was not possible with your schedule, that’s why you are looking forward to his stories about his first-hand experience.

His eyes light up when you mention your hometown. He nods like a child while you ask about his first impressions. After you speak, he starts telling you about the dishes they were able to try. He shares how he made sure to order your favorite food to taste it for himself knowing how you go through hoops just to eat it in Korea. You beam as you listen to him describe the dish and you raise one hand for a high five to finish off your spazzing. He names, or at least try to, chips sent to them by fans for them to try and you help him pronounce the names while sharing your opinions about each of them.

“I bought a lot of chips and goodies in the airport to share with my siblings. They kept on reminding me to get them some since they haven’t been there.” He says after taking a sip from his can.

“I dropped the food off at home earlier before going here and you were right, the flavors are too intense for their liking. But they said they’ll get used to it so they can eat them together with you.” He then proceeds to imitate how his brothers’ and sister’s facial expressions when they tasted some of the chips. You laugh at his silliness.

“Aww, I wish I saw them try it!” You tell him as you try to imagine their reactions.

You stay silent for a while. You look back to the first time you met his family. You’ve only been dating for a year then so you weren’t sure if it’s okay to meet them already. He assured you that it’s his siblings who kept on asking him about you so there’s no pressure. Though you were nervous about the meeting, you felt warm the entire day because of how they welcomed you. You surprisingly got along with all his siblings, even the boys, and his parents were very kind to you, asking you if Hyuck is treating you right. A short, but remarkable moment you had with his mother that always gets you is when she asked you to be patient with her son and his situation as a celebrity. You were taken back and didn’t know how to respond so you just smiled, but it almost brought you tears when she told you that she sees how much Hyuck loves you by how he smiles whenever he looks at you.

You wipe the tear that escaped your eyes. Remembering that moment always makes you feel things and your heart just overflows with love for your boyfriend. So you hug him as you try to calm yourself down.

“Is something wrong, baby?” Worry can be sensed in his voice. You shake your head and hug him tighter. You feel his hand stroking your back to help you calm down.

After a few minutes, you free him from the hug and face him with a smile to ease his concern. He smiles back in assurance then gives you a kiss on the forehead.

“By the way, I took some photos of the hotel’s garden. Look!” He shows you the photos from his phone to cheer you up.

“It’s a little small but I think we’ll fit? What do you think?”

“No, it’s just perfect! It’s not like we’ll gain more friends in the next years?”

You both laugh at your realization. He shows you a video he took of the place to give you a virtual tour. You tell him where you think the stage should go and he tells you he thought the same. You pull out your phone to show him one of the pegs your team showed you when you were brainstorming for the theme of the endorsement shoot. He gets your phone and puts it beside you like he’s imagining you in the shoot, then he gives you a thumbs up. He describes a similar shoot he saw one of his labelmates did and adds on how you could tweak some things to suit the theme you both want to go for.

Under the fluffy blanket, your legs are still on top of his thighs and your hands, now free from beer cans, are together with interlocking fingers. As you spend the rest of the night talking about your preferred flowers and the ideal number of guests, his thumb finds its home on the ring in your finger--the one he gifted you for your anniversary last year. He did not prepare anything special at that time nor did he kneel down. You were just in the same position, in the same cold winter.

He said there is still a long road ahead for the both of you. He still has to make his name as a solo artist and you still have to work your way to create your own brand. As you have been growing together for the past years (though he pauses to tell you you could’ve been together earlier, but the universe has its own plans), he knows you will continue to grow with and through each other for the years to come. But he wants to let you know that there is no one else he imagines growing old with other than you. He thanked you for being understanding of your set-up because of his situation and told you that things might get even more difficult. But he assured you that as long as the ring is in your finger, he will spend his off days with you, he will support you and your dreams even if it means letting you try make up looks on him, he will celebrate with you when you score a big project, he will hug you tight when the world becomes too hard for you to bear, he will sing you to sleep after you cry your heart out, and he will remind you every single time that you are not the lies in your head and that you, just like you say to him, are capable of doing great things. 

You’d be lying if you say you never had fears and doubts about your relationship, especially in the beginning. But it is an understatement to say that Donghyuck never failed to assure you of his love for you. Behind the smiles and the silliness he projects onscreen is the ever-so-thoughtful partner he is to you. There are many times you want to tell the world about the Donghyuck you know of that they don’t seem to see much in the Haechan they know about. However, not long after, you get greedy and want to keep all of him to yourself. You tell yourself that this is your life for loving a man in the spotlight, but it doesn’t really matter because _your_ Hyuck outweighs everything.

On one of his free days, Hyuck asked you a question he often gets asked by fans, but with a little twist: “If you are not dating me at this point of your life, what would you be doing?” You thought hard and took time to answer, which almost made him upset because ‘ _Why do you have to think so much? Just say you’ll be bored without me!’_ but he did allow you to give your well-thought-of response later on. You said “Honestly, I’m not sure. Maybe you’re right, I’ll be so bored without you. But also I don’t think I would choose to live my life without you. It’s like we’re a package deal. There’ll be no me right now without you in my life a year ago. So I guess we’re stuck together forever.”

You shrugged after answering, not really sure if you made any sense, and went on with what you were doing. Hyuck, on the other hand, kept staring at you while trying to make sense of how you also thought that you are basically a 1 + 1 deal. He smiled at the comparison and took out a box from his hoodie’s kangaroo pocket. Upon confirming that your eyes were glued on whatever you were doing, he slowly opened the box to see the ring he bought on the day you first met again and painted a picture of you in your wedding dress walking down the aisle towards the rest of your life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime after Donghyuck reaches 25, Korean age. The age difference is not that big since they met in high school. I actually have an entire back story planned already, so I might write a separate chaptered story if I get to sit down and actually write my ideas. Lol.
> 
> By the way, the story evolved as I was writing this so it's not really plain fluff. I'm sorry. Haha. I guess I wanted to bring depth to their relationship, given that they are considering marriage. I hope you still liked it. :)
> 
> Will attempt to publish the next one shot within the week. Wish me luck! *fingers crossed*
> 
> Anyway, good night from my side of the world!


End file.
